villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Rasputin
Rapsutin is one of the main Non-Disney players in Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains and a minor player in Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains. Disney Vs Non Disney Vs. Queen Grimhilde Rasputin is first seen at Queen Grimhilde's castle hoping to take her services. Rejected and insulted, Rasputin decided to use his reliquary to transform the queen into an old hag. When Queen Grimhilde discovered what happened, she charged at Rasputin, but Rasputin got payback by using his reliquary to cause lightning charge at the queen thus sending her to certain death. With Grimhilde gone, Rasputin had control of her castle and her Magic Mirror. Joining Ruber's Alliance Rasputin later found Ruber and his men and decided to ally with them. He used his reliquary to transform Ruber's men into his metal armies. He would later help Ruber and the rest of the faction enter assaults on other armies. Vs. Chernabog When Chernabog began to lay waste all over Europe, Rasputin and Rothbart joined forces to take him down. But because their powers are no match, they decide to summon The Emperor of Night with the Magic Mirror's suggestion. The Emperor of the Night succesfully banished Chernabog back to Bald Mountain, much to Rasputin and Rothbart's delightful surprise. New Alliances Ruber's alliance grew as more members came in. ZigZag having survived his first fight with Jafar joined Team Ruber with Ruber, Rothbart, and Rasputin (despite being annoyed by ZigZag's muttering). Then, came Rameses and Eris who asked Rasputin for her soul. And then, Messina and El Supremo joined the faction as well as Tyler. Ruber's alliance grew so big that there was enough to take down Frollo's faction. Vs. The Horned King Ruber and his faction decided to begin their first major assault on one of the big time players: The Horned King. Ruber, Rameses, Rothbart, and ZigZag decided to take down the Horned King's soldiers and deathless warriors, and Rasputin made the decision to deal with the Horned King himself by controlling the Black Cauldron and using his reliquary to send the king to disintregrate into the cauldron, thus Ruber's faction won with complete victory. The Battle of France When Kent Mansley arrived at Queen Grimhilde's old castle, he gave all the information to Ruber's faction of where Frollo and his faction. They planned invasion on France, and both Frollo and Ruber's faction prepared for battle. When Ruber and his army arrived in France, Rasputin's minions unlocked the gates and thus begin the Battle of France. Rasputin did much by zapping Yzma and Kronk and sending them falling (though they did survive and make it to the Hall of Paris meeting ZigZag again). He also ordered his minions to attack all of Frollo's soldiers. This causes Frollo, Ratcliffe, Shan Yu, and Yzma to retreat while Ruber followed Frollo in attempt to get revenge on him. Vs. Jafar While still in France after taking down Frollo's soliders, he came across Jafar, another wicked sorcerer, and another epic battle begin as dark powers went flying around from left to right. Rasputin managed to take down Jafar's snake form with his reliquary, but Jafar used his third and final wish to become an all powerful genie, and this caused both sorcerers get sent both to their own Limbos, leaving the reliquary and black lamp laying around. It is possible that Rasputin may return for Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains: Part Two. Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Immortals Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains